It was the ship of dreams to everyone else
by SongsofPsyche1945
Summary: What if Rose was mute? Would things be different between her and Jack? Read to find out!
1. Boarding

What if Rose was mute? Would things be different between her and Jack? Read to find out! Told from Rose's point of view, this story explores the eternal dynamics Rose is struggling through during her voyage, and how she is saved by one young man. Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Titanic or any of it's characters. They belong to James Cameron and crew.

I step out of Cal's carriage and look up and the large ship looming in front of me. It is so large it completely blocks out the sky from my vision. Both Cal and Mother seem impressed, but Im not. Its just a ship, a ship that is taking me away from everything that I know and love, and back to a place where I will never fit in. Here, people have just accepted me for being "different", nobody looks down at me and thinks "oh the poor little mute girl, whatever is she going to do with her life?". Or at least, my friends at school don't think that but then again, it was a special school for the mute and deaf. I have been attending that boarding school for more than 8 years, and I would of continued if my father hadn't gambled away all our money. My mother pulled me out three weeks ago and told me our only option for survival was for me to marry a wealthy man, and then she introduced me to Cal.

"Rose, stop dawdling and start walking!" Mother hisses at me.

Cal just chuckles

"Give her a break Ruth, anyone can tell that she is just staring in awe at the marvel that is the Titanic. They call her the ship of dreams, the unsinkable ship. She is a beauty, isnt she Rose?" He asks me.

I just roll my eyes at him and start walking towards the ship.

"Not that way!" Cal shouts at me and grabs my arm, "here let me" and he offers is arm. I reluctantly take it, shooting him a glare.

"You can be blase about some things, Rose, but not about Titanic." He says dramatically, I just sigh and roll my eyes again.

"Your daughter is hard to impress, Ruth" Cal laughs, and I feel mother poke me in the back. I know I should be thankful that Cal is young, rich and handsome but he is such a bore. He treats me like an object, and he hasnt even tried to learn sign launguage. He just asssumes what I want, even when I dont want it.

As we walk on to the platform that leads us onto the ship, each step I take feels like one step farther from my freedom. Inside, I feel like screaming but I know that I cannot make a sound.


	2. Chapter 2

I stare at the various paintings that are propped up against the wall of my stateroom. The colors are brilliant. I pick up a brightly colored piece with a lily and inspect it more closely. Its so beautiful, and free. I wish I could have that feeling. "Its beautiful, isnt it miss?" my maid says, I smile and nod. Then hand her the painting "do you want it hung in your room?" she asks me and I nod yes. As she leaving Cal and my mother walk in, I look at Cal and decide to attempt signing one more time. "They are beautiful" I sign, pointing to the paintings. He looks at me with confusions, "What are you doing, Rose?" he says with a chuckle, "She's quite something, isn't she" he says to my mother. Like Im not even there, I smile politely at him but what I really want to do is scream at him. "Cal may you excuse us for a second, I need a word with my daughter" my mother says, and I sense her icy tone. "Sure" he says, quite cheerfully and leaves the room.

"Rose" she says "I have been very patient with you but I need you to know that my patience is dwindling. You are our only hope, and I am telling you that Cal will not tolerate any of that hand motion nonsense. You are a young lady, and you must act like one, you understand? If you need to tell us something then you need to speak." She tells me firmly. I just stare at her. How could she, she knows that I cant, I havnt been able to since that day, the day he died. My mother grabs my shoulders firmly, bringing her face so close to mine our noses almost touch "Do you understand me, Rose?" she asks firmly. I nodd, noting the intensity in her voice. "Good, now come on, we need to prepare ourselves for lunch", and she leads me into my room.

"And she'll have the lamb, medium with very little mint sauce. You like lamb. Dont you sweet pea?" Cal asks, I sigh and nod. Even though he didn't even wait for my answer. The conversations continues at our private lunch room. Mother told me we were very fortunate to be dining with these people. The only person I find slightly interesting is Molly Brown, she always speaks her mind. The rest -Mr. Ismay, Mr. Andrews and of course Cal and my Mother- a rather boring bunch, but I follow along politly trying not to show my boredom. They are talking about the ship, of course. All of a sudden I have the urge to be in the conversation, to show them that I am more then a shell. I tap the table with my finger nails, calling their attention, then I sign "Who came up with the name Titanic?". They all stare at me blankly, and I hear my mother hiss "Rose". She's always disapproved of me using signing, she said it made me look like an insane person. There is a strained silence, and then Molly says "Well, arnt you going to answer her? She's asking about the name of the ship." I look at her and try to say thank you with my eyes, she nods and smiles at me. "Well um" Mr. Ismay starts but he is interrupted by my mother, "Rose, what has gotten into you? Dont you remember what we discussed?". I give her a cold stare, and then get up from the table, making sure to slam the door behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I walk out onto the first class balcony, staring out onto the ocean. Its a clear, crisp day, and I breathe in the air and try to control my temper. I can feel the frustration bubbling up inside of me. Who do they think they are? I feel like I am living an endless parade of cotillions, always with the same narrow people and the same mindless chatter. Dont they even know I exist, no one really cares about me. I purse my lips and try to hold back the tears as I feel an intense longing for England, for my home where everyone understood me. Suddenly I feel like someones watching me, I look down at the lower class decks and see a young man staring up at me. His hair is blowing slightly across his defined features, I look away, then look back again. He is still staring. I raise my hand to wave, but then I hear "there you are sweet pea, are you alright up here?" I turn around and see Cal, I roll my eyes at him and stalk off. He follows me persistently, "I know this is hard for you but please let me in, Rose. I am your fiance." he says, catching up with me. I force a smile at him, he takes it as being genuine and offers his arm. I take it and we walk back into the lunch room.

The dining saloon is full of warm, dining chatter, I sit motionless, watching the people around me embarked in conversation. Cal and my mother are laughing together, at least they are getting along. I am completely ignored, I don't think I can stand another minute of this I finger the tiny fork from my crab salad, then I take it and press it harder and harder into my forearm, no one cares, no one is noticing that I am sitting here.I look down at my arm and see blood. I have to get out of here. I cant breathe. I quickly pull down my sleeve and stand up, nodding to Cal. "Would you like me to walk you to your room?" he asks, I shake my head, and he goes back to his conversation. Perfectly composed I walk down the ship corridors, a few stewards greet me and I smilie slightly. They dont even know, nobody does, nobody cares. I enter my room and sit down at my vanity mirror and stare. My reflection stares back at me, a perfect lady. But none of It is real, I am a puppet with everyone controlling my every more. And I don't even have the voice to tell them to stop. I cant do this anymore. I stand up and bang the vanity with my hands, then I rip my pearl necklace off and undo my hair in a frenzy. I cant, I just cant go on like this. I pick up my hand mirror and throw it against the vanity, it cracks with a bang and then I run out my room and down the corridor.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

Tears roll down my face as I run along the B deck promenade. I ignore the dirty looks I get as I bump into people strolling, I just dont care anymore. Sobbing noiselessly, I run across the deserted deck and grasp the base of the stern flagpole. I am at the back of the ship, I look down over the railing at the black churning water. I feel like I am having an out of body experience as I start climbing over the railing, hitching up my long dress so I wont slip. Not just yet. My breathe hitches and I try to control my sobbing. Moving methodically I turn my body and get my heels on the gunwale, facing out into the blackness. Looking down, I see the massive propellers churning the Atlantic into white foam. I lean out, straightening my arms. The sound of the rushing water overwhelming me. I feel a sense of calm. I can finally escape and be free. I take a deep breath, on three. One, two- "Dont do it" a voice says behind me. I whip my head around and see a young man, he is standing there, looking at me. His clothing gives away his third class status, I shake my head and stares at him. He inches closer to me. "Take my hand. I'll pull you back in" he says kindly. I just stare at him. "No" I mouth at him and shake my head. I lean back over the edge, at the water, at my freedom. "Your not going to jump" he tells me. I whip around my head again, what right does he have to tell me what to do. He doesn't even know me, he doesn't understand. I try to blink back my tears so I can see him more clearly. "I cant just let you do this now. Im too involved." he tells me, I look at him. "Yup, if you let go I have to jump in after you." I continue to stare at him. He would really do that? Can he really see me? He begins to take off his jacket. Oh my gosh he is serious. Then he bends down and starts unlacing his shoes. "Let me be honest with you, I am not looking forward to this. That water down there is mighty cold, freezing, maybe." He says, then continues to take off his one shoe. "Have you ever been to Wisconsin?" he asks me, I jerk my head around "what?" I mouth at him. That is absurd, why is he asking my that. "I'm guessing thats a no" he says, " well, they have some of the coldest winters around, and I grew up there. I would go ice fishing out there on Lake Wissota. One time I fell through some think ice. And man Im tellin ya, water that cold, like that right down there...It hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You cant breath, you cant think, least not about anything but the pain." he pauses and takes off his other shoe "which is why Im not looking forward to jumping in after you. I guess Im kinda hoping youll come back over the rail and get me off the hook here". He then moves closer to me, tentatively, like moving up to a spooked horse. "Come on, you dont want to do this" he whispers to me, looking my right in my eye. I stare at him, and he stares back at me. All of a sudden I feel this warmth. Nobody has looked at me like this in so long. He actually cares about me. I sigh. He's right. I give a slight nod and unfasten my right hand from the rail and reach around toward him. He takes it firmly, his hands surprisingly soft and warm. Keeping my eyes on him I start to turn around, fighting extreme terror. I make it. "I'm Jack Dawson" he says, and I nod as he helps me climb back over the railing.

Once I have both feet firmly back on the deck, I let go of him and crumple to the ground. My entire body shaking. "Hey, its okay" Jack says, kneeling down next to me. "Are you alright?" he asks. Tears start to form in my eyes but I nod yes. "No, no your not okay." he says. "Look, I dont know your story, or what made you want to jump but believe me whatever made you upset is not worth ending your life." he tells me. I nod, staring at my knees. "Whats your name?" he asks, and I shrug. Not sure how to tell him. "Cant you talk?" he asks me, I shake me head. "No?" he asks, I nod. "Why?" he asks, I stare at him. Nobody has ever asked me that before, nobody has cared that much. I feel tears form again in my eyes. "Oh no,please don't cry again" he pleads. "Im sorry, I was just asking." he says, and then shifts. "Well if your okay miss, we better be getting inside. Its not exactly warm out here", he says then stands up. He offers his hand and I take it, but loose my balance when he pulls me up and we both topple to the ground. Then I hear someone call "Rose!" and I turn around. Cal is running towards me, with Mr. Lovejoy, his personal body guard close behind. He sees me, in my disheveled state, with Jack next to me laying on the ground and I suddenly understand what this looks like. "What is going on here? And who is that?" he asks as Mr. Lovejoy roughly pulls Jack away from me "Dont you dare touch my finance! You dont know who your messing with, boy" Cal shouts angrily at Jack. Jack doesnt look shaken at all, "finance?" he asks, looking at me. I quickly stand up, shaking my head. "No its not what it seems" I mouth at him, but he just stares at me in confusion. Cal puts his hand gently on my shoulder, trying to comfort me "did he hurt you?" he asks me gently, I shake my head. "Are you sure?" he asks. I look over at Jack, who is still being held by Cal's bodyguard. "I dont mean to intrude" Jack says, shaking off Mr. Lovejoy and coming over "but I believe I just saved your fiances life" he says to Cal. I shoot Jack a look and shake my head slightly. Jack seems to understand, because he then says " She was leaning over to look at the propellers and she slipped. I saved her, and we toppled over. Thats all". Cal eyes Jack suspiciously, "Alright, but you should get out of here before I call for backup and have you arrested for assaulting my fiance" Cal tells him harshly. Jack just nods cooly and starts walking away "Goodnight" he says, and then leaves. I stare after him. "Come on Rose, lets get inside" Cal tells me as he pulls his jacket around me. I nod and let him walk me back inside.

I am laying in my bed but I cannot sleep. I keep thinking about Jack, about his eyes, about how he seemed to understand me. I want to talk to him again. To tell him thank you, to tell him my name. My forearm throbs and I feel where I sunk the crab fork into my skin. I desperately want to show somebody, to tell somebody what I am feeling. My mind turns to Jack again. I want to find him, to show him. But if I did, would he understand?


	5. Chapter 5

I can hardly touch my breakfast, my mind keeps playing the events that happened last night over and over again. Cal is talking to mother, but I dont hear what he is saying.

I want to see Jack today but I have no idea where he would be. He looked like lower class, am I even allowed on their deck? After breakfast I manage to escape Cal and mother by pretending to go nap, and I head down to the lower class deck.

After searching for a while, I finally see him, standing there on the balcony and looking over the vast atlantic.

My heart flutters just a tiny bit as I take a deep breathe and finger the pad of paper in my hand. I need to tell him what I feel, this seems like the best way. I then walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder.

He turns to me, and smiles "Hello Rose" he says, I smile and nod back.

Then take a pad of paper, and write "I want to thank you for what you did. Not just for pulling me back, but for your discretion."

I give it to him and watch him reading, his eyes darting through the words. He looks up at me, with that same intense stare "your welcome" and smiles slightly.

I return it nervously then take the paper back, and write "look, I know what you must be thinking, poor little rich girl, what does sh e know about misery?" and hand it back to him.

He reads it quickly then says "Thats not what I was thinking, what I was thinking was...what could have happened to hurt this girl so much she thought she had no way out".

I stare at him, he seems so smart, so curious. Should I tell him? I turn and look out into the ocean and sigh.

Then write " I just had to get away, just run and run and run and then I was at the back rail and there was no more ship",

He read then chuckles, "yup, that happens when your on a ship. So what made you want to run? Was it that penguin last night?"

I give him a look, and then realize he's talking about Cal!

I nod, then show him my engagement ring.

"Wow look at that thing! You would of gone straight to the bottom!", he says, smiling. I laugh with him, or atleast try to, its hard to laugh with no voice.

His face suddenly falls back into a serious frown, and then he asks "So why cant you speak?"

I stop smiling and shake my head. I thought I had the nerve to tell him but I cant, its too hard.I stare out into the ocean, he pats my hand, noticing my discomfort.

"Its okay, you dont have to tell me if you dont want too. I was just askin".

I nod, then (to change the subject) point to the sketchbook thats in his hand and give him a questioning look.

"Oh these are my drawings" he says, almost sheepishly, I motion with my hand and mouth "Well, let me see". He smiles, "alright" and walks over to a bench and sits down.

I follow him, and look over his shoulders. His sketches are very beautiful, and they seem to capture the the subjects very soul.

I look away and blush deeply, Jack notices "your blushing, do my sketches offend you?" he asks,

I quickly shake me head, then write on my pad of paper "their beautiful", he reads it and says "your welcome" and smiles up at me.

I smile, and point to one of his sketches of these beautiful, graceful hands.

He looks, then says "oh yeah, she had the best hands" I smiles at him, then write "you have a gift, Jack. You see people." He reads and then says, "I see you" and gazes at me with his piecrcing stare. I make a continuing motion with my hands,

"You wouldn'ta jumped."


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later I find myself still with Jack, strolling across the promeade deck, listening to his talking about everything. I am enraptured by him. All I want is to be free from this society, to do what I want to do. I am tired of people dismissing my dreams with a chuckle and a pat on the head.

Jack notices my look of longing, "Let me tell you something Rose, I can see that theres a spark in you. Its there, in your eyes. All you have to do is let it go."

I stare at him, and then blush and look away. How can he see me? Nobody has ever looked this close to me. I look out into the vast ocean, its just the start of sunset, and the water is bathed in a soft orange glow. Jack comes up next to me and gently puts his hand on my arm.

"You know, Its really hard keeping up this one sided conversation. Can you teach me how to sign?".

I turn to him and smile. Nobody has ever asked me to teach them how to communicate with me, they just assumed that I wasnt smart enough to know how to speak. I can tell that Jack really wants to get to know me. I nod my head.

"Alright, well I'm all yours" he says, and smiles his brillliant smile.

We sit down at a bench and I begin to teach him. Its a bit awkward at first becaue I have never taught before, but as the hours pass it gets easier and easier. Jack is a fast learned, and by the time the first dinner bell rings, he is able to sign simple sentence.

"This is wonderful Rose, thank you so much for teaching me" he says,

I sign back "your welcome".

He smile widens, "I understood that!".

I clap my hands and nod my head approvingly. I start yo sign something else, but them I am interupted by a harsh

"Rose!"

I turn arouind and see my mother strolling down the deck.

"Where have you been? Ive been looking for you everywhere. We have to get ready for dinner. Come"

and she turns around and begins walking back. I know that tone too well, and I have to follow her. Then an idea comes to me, I quickly turn to Jack and sign

"come to dinner with me"

Jack understands, and says "I will be honored".

I smile, then stand up and walk briskly after my mother, knowing that Im going to get an earful for being seen with Jack.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I know I havnt updated in a long time. Sorry for that! But Im going to make it up to all of you, Im going to finish the story today, and have it all posted by tomorrow! Thank you so much for being patient with me. :-)

Mother and I prepare for dinner in our staterooms. There is an unholy silence between us, and the tension is thick. She strings my corset and buttons my dress.

"Please Rose" she says, her voice is soft. I turn around and look at her; she looks so helpless. "We need this, please dont mess this up" is all she says.

I nodd silently. We countinue getting ready, as I am reaching for my jewlery she grabs my arm and flips it over, exposing the scars from the night before.

"Oh Rose" she gasps and turns away from me. "Dont let anyone see that".

She throws me a deep look of disgust and hands me my gloves.

"Do you want us to be homeless? Are you trying to make me suffer?" she whispers fiercely at me. I just stare at her.

"Say something go gods sake. This has gone on too long!" her voice is rising.

I turn away and countiue getting ready."I dont want to see you with that boy again" she says, and I can tell this is why shes upset. I nod again, and then get up and leave.

The dinning hall absolutely beautiful, the elegant woodwork and the chandleries sparkle like diamonds. I walk down the staircase, with cal beside me. And then I see Jack.

He is waiting at the foot of the staircase, wearing a suit and looking uncomfortable but in awe. Cal sees him too,

"Ah ! Lovely to see you!"

He glides down the stairs before me and shakes Jack's hand.

Jack smilies and says "Rose invited me to dinner, as a thank you for saving her", Cal just nods

"Well. How very thoughtfull of you Rose"

He then introduces Jack to my mother, who gives me a steely look before shaking Jack's hand.

Cal quickly recounts what happened, and my mother nods. "Its a good thing Mr. Dawson was there then" is all she says.

Cal then offers his arm to mother, and escorts her into the ballroom. Jack turns to me and smilies, then he takes me hand and kisses it.

"I saw that in a nickelodean once and Ive always wanted to try it" he tells me, and I smilie at him.

He offers me his arm and I take it. I can tell that he has never been anywhere close to people like this before, he must be so nervous!

But he is flawless, shaking hands, and greeting people. They seem to believe that he is one of them, not a poor boy from third class.

Dinner passes by fast, and pretty soon Mr. Garcie raises from his seat,

"Mr. Dawson, will you care to join me in the cigar room? You surely dont want to stay here with the women do you?"

Jack shakes his head, "actually I should be getting back to my room. Thank you very much for the invitation" he stand up to say goodbye.

"It was a pleasure to dine with you Rose, thank you" he says and shakes my hand.

As he does so he slips a note into it. I smilie and nod. And then he leaves. I watch him go, and then quickly open the note, it says " make it count; meet me at the clock".

I close the note and stand, excusing myself. "Are you going back already?" mother asks, I nod then not waiting for a reply I start walking towards the staircase. My adventure it about to begin.


	8. Chapter 8

There he is, standing under the clock. It is a picture perfect moment. I smilie at him as I walk up the stairs to greet him. He returns my smile and offers his arm.

"Lets go have some real fun"

I nod and I let him take me away.

He leads me to one of the elegant first class elevators and pushes the button.

"You know Rose, you really are something. Did you know that?" he asks, and the look he gives me makes my heart melt. "But the thing is" he continues, "I still dont understand why a person like you, with such strong spirit, has no voice.". I feel my insides freeze, I knew this would come up eventually, but still I hadnt prepared for me. I sigh, then make the sign for "im thinking".

"what are you thinking of, Rose?" Jack asks, smiling because even after just one lesson, he understood what I was saying. I fiddle with my gloves, run my fingers over the scar beneath them. I am still deep in thought when the elevator dings and opens.

"Come on, let me show you a real party" Jack says excitedly, as he he knew that I need time to think before I could answer.

I smile and follow him into the elevator. "Which floor, Sir?" the attending asks, "all the way to the bottom, if you kindly would" Jack replies politely.

"this one only goes to the 6th, sir, youll have to take the stairs the rest of the way"

"no problem"

Jack talks a mile a minute about anything and everything to me in the ride down. Looking me in the eye the entire time, and truely engaging with me. I cant stop smiling. Nobody ever has been this involved with me.

I remember back at my school, at the sudden comfort that I felt there that I havnt felt since. And I suddenly realize that this is the first time I have felt this level of comfort since then. My thoughts push back further and I remember that night, the night _he_died in the blazes of that fire, the night my voice died and I lost everything.


	9. Chapter 9

My twin brother's name was Aidan, and was everything I wasnt. He was smart, sophisticated, handsome, good at everything he did. We completed he each other, whenever I messed up, he was always there to pick me up,hold me and tell me everything was going to be alright. It was my fault the fire started in our house. I should of never left that candle burning so close to the edge. It was my fault that I had jammed the bathroom door and couldnt get out, my fault for screaming for help as the flames licked the bottom of the door. Aidan was trying to unlock the door, trying to save me, trying to help me as the fire spread, and spread and spread up the ceiling, causing the celing to collapse on him, burning the door open. It had killed him but saved me. I held his body and screamed until my voice cracked and they took me away. Thats what happened, its sad, but true. The funny thing is though, I feel myself wanting to tell this to Jack. To tell him so that he will understand what I have become.

The ding of the elevator brings me back to reality. We have stopped at the sixth floor. "thank you, kind sir!" Jack says the the attending and leads me out towards the stairs.

"are you alright?" jack asks me as we climb down. My face must of given away my grief. I nod "yes". Jack looks at me thoughtfully.

"Are you sure?"

I nod, but then sit down on the stairs. Jack sits next to me, concerned.

"Done thinking?" he asks, the smilies encouragingly.

I nod again, then open my purse and dig around until I find the old picture of Aidan I still carry around with me. I show it to him, then sign "my brother". Jack doesnt understand, "sorry" he says, shaking his head. I mouth "my brother" again, then point to the picture. "Oh, hes your brother" Jack says, and then repeats the sign for the word. "My brother" he says, signing. I nodd, glad that hes a fast learner. "What happened to him?" Jack asks, I sign "he died".

"He died?" Jack asks, I nod.

"Oh gosh, I am so sorry" he whispers.

"What he close to you?" he asks, I nod and mouth "twin".

"What, sorry?" jack asks, not understand. I sigh, getting slightly frustrated.

"Hey, its okay" Jack says softly. I nodd and try to countinue. I sign "twin" and then mouth the word, pointing to the picture then to myself.

"You were twins?"

I nod and smilie. "See? We're getting it" jack says "just one bit at a time". Then I take a deep breath, here it comes, the hard part. "It was my fault" I sign, then mouth it.

"your fault?"

I nod yes. I stare at Jack as he takes this information in. He looks a bit confused, "how was it your fault?" he asks slowly. I sign "he was trying to save me" then mouth it.

"he was trying to save you?"

I nod.

"and thats when you lost your voice?"

I nod again.

"Well, rose. It looks like you need to find it again."

I give him a questioning look.

"How? Maybe you need to forgive yourself for what happened." he says seriously. I nod again, but I find myself thinking _ha,__like__that__will__ever__happen._ I fake a smilie and sign "thank you" jake smiles, and signs back "your welcome".

"Im getting pretty good at this, arnt I?" he says, then laughs a bit. My smilie broadens and my heart melts as I watch him.

Only I feel guilty, for I only wish Aidan were here to see his sister fall in love.


	10. Chapter 10 part 1

Here is Chapter 10, written by racheldanija

The room was filled with steerage passengers of all different backgrounds. They were all dancing, drinking black beer, and gambling…. things that were not typically accepted in among my people. I was intimated at first but the feeling of Jacks hand in mine made it bearable. The sound of Irish music filled the room and I was surprised that I actually found a liking to it. Just then a little girl, named Cora, approached Jack and asked for a dance. He couldn't say no.

"I will just be five minutes." Jack said while he was being whisked away.

I nodded. Jack started to dance with the little girl to the music. I felt awkward just standing there so I took a seat at a table with several men around it. I watched Jack as he spun Cora in circles until….

"Talar fröken svenska?"

I looked at the man who was speaking to me. I shrugged my shoulders hoping that he would understand that I couldn't understand him.

"Talar fröken svenska?" he repeated.

"I cant understand you." I mouthed in response. This was going to be impossible. How could someone who couldn't speak, explain to someone that didn't speak English, that you don't speak the same language as them? I sipped at my alchohol hoping that the man would understand. I continued to sip at my beer until I turned to watch Jack.

"He's so beautiful." I thought to myself. "Is beautiful even the right word? Your crushing on him, admit it."

I started to loosen up a little bit and I started to clap my hands to the music as I watched Cora and Jack spin in circles. I was in a trance when all of a sudden the music ended and everyone in the room gave the band a standing ovation. I felt Jacks hand slip back in mine.

"Are you having a good time, Rose?"

I "Yes!" I signed as I nodded my head.

I looked over at the band as they started to play a new song.

"Come on lets do it! Come on!" Jack said as he dragged me on the dance floor.

I tried to pull away from him but it was to late. We were already on the dance floor and everyone was watching us.

"We are going to have to get a little bit closer." Jack said as he put his hand on my waist and pulled me closer to him. We then started to dance. I was nervous at first but I got into it soon enough. Everyone's eyes were on me which was a huge change. I have always been ignored since I lost my voice. I was refused the right of communication for so many years now. Ever since Aiden's death I have been a miserable wreck.

Why didn't that fire kill you instead? I thought to myself. It would have been better on everyone else.

"Hey, are you ok?" I heard Jack ask me.

I nodded yes and plastered a fake smile on my face. He wasn't so easy to fool.

"Your lying. Come on lets go take a walk on deck."

We walked on deck for 15 minutes in an uncomfortable silence. I wanted to be happy but I couldn't. I didn't deserve to be.

"So, you never told me what was wrong. Did someone say something to you?"

I signed the symbol for no and kept my eyes glued to the ground.

"Is it because of your brother?"

That did it. I inhaled sharply and blinked continuously to hide the fact that I had tears in my eyes.

"It's ok. You can cry." Jack said.

The next thing I knew I broke like a dam. Fresh tears poured down my face and I cried like I never cried before. Jack wrapped his arms around me and he rested his chin on my head. I inhaled the smell of charcoal and cigarettes off of his shirt. Several minutes passes and my crying died down. I looked up at Jack and mouthed my apologizes.

"Its no problem. There's nothing wrong with crying. You obviously have been through a lot."

I kissed him on the cheek for a response. He smiled and then put his hand on the side of my face. He very slowly, leaned down, and kissed me on the lips. It started off as a simple peck on the lips but it soon escalated into a very passionate kiss.

I have never been so happy I thought to myself.

My happiness soon wore off when I heard a familiar voice, and it sounded angry.


End file.
